Good Morning Husband, Good Morning Wife
by Hermies818
Summary: Just some quick drabbles I dreamed up about the first mornings of marriage for our favorite Greys couples. They're short, I don't think any of them are over 1000 words, and if any of these aren't what was shown on the show, too bad. This is my story, yawl are just living in it! (That being said I don't actually own Grey's Anatomy, it all belongs to Shonda Rhimes.)
1. Peach Blossoms

**This is the first of what I believe to be 13 chapters, I think one of the running threads that's going to tie all the stories together is that somewhere in each will be the phrases "Good morning, husband, Good morning, wife.", or something similar. I am going to try and do them chronologically so it's gonna be interesting to see how it all plays out.**

* * *

**Peach Blossoms: Richard James Webber - Adele Henriette Webber (1980)**

Rain steadily beat against the windows of the small, two bedroom house. Richard Webber lay awake, listening to the sounds of the rain. He turned his head and gazed at the vision of loveliness that was Adele Grant. "No," he corrected himself. "Webber. Adele Webber. Adele Henriette Grant Webber." He smiled as he put his arm around her sleeping form, letting her long black hair tumble down her back, and stared at the gold band on his left hand. She was beautiful, filled with southern charm and hospitality, but she could become a force to be reckoned with when crossed. Most importantly, however, she'd said yes. Yes to marriage, yes to moving to the other side of the country, and last night she'd said yes to spending the rest of their life together.

He stroked her fine, ebony skin as he remembered the first time he saw her. Her and her folks had just moved into the apartment across the hall from him. His mother had sent him over with a basket of baked goods in an attempt to be neighborly. Looking back he was grateful she had, because it was Adele who came to the door and it was Adele who had made the sun shine a little brighter, the flowers bloom a little bigger.

The doorbell pulled him out of his lazy revere. Careful not to wake his sleeping bride, he slipped out of bed and went to answer the door.

Adele sleepily opened her eyes only to quickly shut them again. She was waking up in Seattle, in cold and rainy Seattle. She didn't want to be waking up in Seattle, she wanted to be back home in Georgia, where it was sunny and warm. She missed the peach blossoms that were sure to be blooming outside her bedroom window back home. Why the hell had she agreed to come here?

But she remembered why, she remembered exactly why. She smiled as she twisted her wedding ring. She, Adele Grant, aged 25, was newly married, and she had married the man of her dreams. Richard had plans, not like most of the boys back in Atlanta who's biggest aspiration was to take over their fathers business. No, Richard was determined to become someone important, someone who the people back home would be proud to say they knew. But, most importantly, he wanted her to be right there with him. Her grin widened as she imagined the life they would have, filled with love and prosperity. Not to mention children, many, many children.

Finally she opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Immediately her hands flew to her mouth in surprise. The entire bedroom was crammed full of peach blossoms. They were everywhere, spilling out of vases, sitting on chairs, there were even petals scattered across the floor. In the middle of it all stood Richard, with a tray containing waffles, and fruit, and coffee, and a single peach blossom in a vase.

Richard chuckled, seeing the look of amazement on her face. "I knew you loved to see the peach blossoms bloom, and I knew you wouldn't get the chance to see it this year, so I decided to bring them too you." Richard smiled, setting the try down in front of her. "Breakfast in bed m'lady?"

Adele was truly stunned, she didn't know what to say. "Oh Richard!" She breathed, "It's so beautiful!"

He grinned as he went over to the ancient gramophone in the corner. It had been a wedding gift from his mother and had fit perfectly in the corner of their bedroom. Placing a record on the turn table, Richard walked back over to his wife as the sound of Jack Lemon singing 'I Wanna Be Loved by You' filled the air.

"I've been planning this for weeks," he confessed as he lay down beside her. "Had the flowers delivered this morning before you woke up and managed to whip up a pretty good batch of waffles if I do say so myself. Do you like it?"

Adele felt the pricks of tears in her eyes. "Like it?" She took his face in her hands, careful not to upset the tray of food in her lap. "It's perfect, thank you so much." She kissed him and he happily kissed back. They went on for a few moments before he stopped and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Good morning, wife."

She giggled. "Good morning, husband." And kissed him again.

* * *

**For those of you who might be wondering how I got 1980, when Adele had her miscarriage in 2007 she was 52 and it was said that she had married Richard when she was 25. Thoughts, comments, concerns?**


	2. What Married People Do

**It was interesting writing about Derek and Addison for the main reason that we really don't know a ton about their early days of marrage. For the most part, all we've been privy to is after she cheats with Mark and some of the before. Also, in case some of you are wondering where the middle names for the characters are coming from, for the most part if one wasn't already written I used the actor/actresses name. However, if I didn't feel like that name fit with the character (for instance, Adele Webber was played by Loretta Devine), I tried to create one that I felt was more on point.**

* * *

**What Married People Do: Dereck Christopher Sheppard - Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery (1994)**

New York is never still, not even in the early morning hours. There are always people who have to get somewhere, people fighting, horns blaring, an endless stream of busy noise and harried movement. In a suite at the Plaza, it was no different.

"Come back to bed." Addison stood in the bathroom door, dressed in nothing but a short silk bathrobe and a pair of black lace underwear. "I'm cold."

Derek grinned, his eyes looking over his almost naked wife. God how he wanted to spend all day in bed with her today, technically it was their honeymoon for god's sake. "I've got to run down to the office real quick." He told her, as he straightened his tie in the mirror.

Addison sighed as she turned back towards the bed. She left the bedroom and made her way to the suite's small kitchen. The room service boy had quietly come and gone, leaving in his wake complementary pastries and coffee for the newlyweds.

"I'll be back in an hour." He followed after her. "Hey," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "I love you." He kissed her sweetly.

"Then please stay. It's supposed to be the start of our honeymoon today." She pleaded softly.

"Addie, this afternoon we're leaving for Barbados for two weeks. I have to make sure everything won't fall apart while we're gone." He turned to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Just because you won't be there doesn't mean that the whole place will collapse, you left it in good hands." Addison came up behind him and wrapped her arms around her new husband. She began to unbutton his shirt.

"What about your practice..." He tried to begin, turning to face her.

"I already closed up shop, the pregnant socialites of New York will have to find another OB/GYN for two weeks." She told him. "It's all taken care of."

"I just have to be sure." He said, making only a halfhearted attempt to stop her from undressing him.

"Everything is fine. Mark can look after the practice for two weeks. Just text him to go in this morning."

"You really think Mark isn't in his hotel room right now with that cocktail waitress from the reception?"

"I don't care." Addison kissed him, having finished with the buttons and was now beginning on his tie. "All I care about right now is you and me and all the things we could be doing instead of talking."

Derek thought for a moment before pulling her close. "I don't really have to leave do I?"

She pressed herself tightly up against him, her fingers drawing circles on his exposed stomach. "No you don't."

Derek smirked and turned to face her. "What time does the flight leave?"

"Not until 4."

"Mark can look after things." Finally letting his inhibitions go, he forcibly began to make out with her. He proceeded to pick her up and set her down on the kitchen counter, quickly shedding his shirt and tie as she slowly took off the bathrobe.

"You want to go do what married people do." Addison said, sultrily.

"We could, but I'd rather go have sex." Derek countered. Addison squealed as he lifted her up bridal style and carried her back towards the bed.

She giggled. "Good morning, husband"

He laid her on the bed. "Good morning, wife."


	3. It's a Quiet Thing

**So far this is the shortest story, but it's also one that I like a lot. I feel like it embodies the relationship between Miranda and her first husband pretty well.**

* * *

**It's a Quiet Thing: Tucker Andrew Jones - Miranda Gloria Bailey (1995)**

Ever since she was little, Miranda Bailey always believed that love was a thing to be celebrated with fireworks and trumpets. It was supposed to be a loud and glorious thing. But as she lay in bed, tangled up in skin with her new husband, sleep still in their eyes, the one thing she reveled in was the quiet. It was very, very, quiet.

Normally she was up extra early so she could get to the hospital, but today she felt no rush, no need to move from the bed, no need to remove herself from the arms of Tucker Andrew Jones. No, she definitely didn't feel any need to do that last one. She matched her breathing with the man sleeping beside her, savoring the warmth of his body. "Good morning, husband." She whispered softly into the morning air.

* * *

She had been worried, when she first thought she was in love, that it wasn't a loud affair. With a smile, she let her mind wander to the first time she had dared voice her concerns to her mother. It had been an unusually hot day so she and her mother were sharing a pitcher of lemonade on the back patio. Her mother had sensed that something was off and she had wasted no time in dragging it out of her.

"I'm worried that Tuck loves me." She had said.

"That's wonderful darling! Why should you be worried?" Her mother had gushed before turning serious. "Tell me truthfully, do you love him?"

"I don't know mama. I thought love was supposed to be big and grand, but I don't feel that with Tuck."

"Oh honey," her mother chuckled. "Love doesn't have to be a big brass band, it doesn't even have to be a string quartet, it can be as simple as a man with a kazoo."

"But, you and dad..." Miranda started before her mother put up her hand.

"What your father and I have is special. It's grand and romantic and full of noisy love, but it's the exception, not the rule. Having a relationship that's characterized by small, quiet acts of love is just as special." She let her daughter think that over for a minute before asking her again. "Now Mandy, I'll ask you once more, do you love him?"

This time Miranda smiled and looked into her glass. "I think I do."

* * *

As Miranda opened her eyes from her dreamy trip down memory lane, she suddenly realized that she was alone in the bed. From the bathroom she could hear the sound of the shower and her husband's voice singing aloud. She chuckled silently to herself as she rolled over, only to have her eyes settle on something unexpected. A single Hershey kiss with a note taped under it, which had definitely not been there when she woke the first time, rested on Tucks pillow. 'Have a good morning kiss and then come join me for another' the note read. She flipped it over to find a single thing written on the back, but it was something that made her heart swell. 'Good morning, wife.' Miranda popped the chocolate into her mouth. "It's a quiet thing." She smiled to herself as she got out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom.


	4. Nice Things

**I always felt a little bit jilted by George and Callie's wedding. Yes I know you had full on Christina/Burke drama happening (more on that next chapter) but it still left me unsatisfied. Oh well, c'est la vie, mean I get to imagine it myself.**

* * *

**Nice Things: Calliope Iphigenia Torres - George Thomas O'Malley (2007)**

Callie was used to nice things, that was just how it was. Her father had raised her and her sister with only the best and had set her up comfortably. She was used to wining and dining in the finest restaurants and a room at the Ritz. But the Ritz, this wasn't. It was a barely 3 star hotel off the strip in Vegas. The room was warn and a little dingy. The heart shaped bed was tacky and the view out the window looked out onto a parking lot. But right now she wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. She looked at George, then down at the ring on her finger. Her mother's engagement right was a twelve carat monster and it was one that Callie had always told herself she would one day out do. The ring George gave here wasn't even close to twelve carats, hell, it wasn't even close to a carat. But as she looked at the gold band with the one small diamond, she knew it was the most precious thing she owned and would be something she would treasure for the rest of her life.

She grinned as George began to wake up. Snuggling closer to him, she took his face in her hands and gave him a long kiss. "Good morning Mr. O'Malley." She giggled and kissed him again.

"You better be careful." George grinned sleepily. "I've got an insanely hot, insanely jealous Latina for a wife and she will kick your ass if she catches you doing that."

"You're damn right she will." Callie giggled, propping herself up with her elbow. "But jealous, I don't know about that."

George laughed and looked at her, his eyes studying every inch of her face. God he was so lucky, she was the most amazing woman in the world and she was his wife, they were married. It was this last part that made him frown slightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Callie.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a look of concern beginning to spread over her face. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no, it's perfect. You are perfect." He sighed and laid his head back on the pillow. "We shouldn't have done this."

"What do you mean?" Now she was really concerned. Was he regretting getting married already?

"This!" He made a wide gesture around the hotel room. "You and me, getting married in Vegas by an Elvis. That's supposed to be for drunk strangers in casinos. You deserve to have a big white wedding with church bells and flower petals and your dad walking you down the aisle. You deserve something special."

"Oh thank god." Callie breathed a sigh of relief. At George's questioning look she explained. "George, I don't give a crap about the big wedding. I mean, maybe I did at some point and sure, it would have been great to dance with my father at our wedding reception, but I don't need all that. I have you, and that's all I need." She wrapped her arms around him, he reciprocated the gesture, and for the longest time, they lay there, not daring to move. "I love you Callie O'Malley." George said finally.

She snorted. "Oh God, how long have you been sitting on that one?" She laughed into his chest.

"Ever since I realized I loved you." He said sheepishly. He kissed the top of her head, "But it's true."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Yeah it is. I love you too, Mr Callie O'Malley."

"Uh uh, you do not get to use my joke against me."

"Oh yes I do. I'm the wife, so I'm allowed."

He laughed. "What do you say we see about finding some food before we head home?"

"Ok, I almost wish we didn't have to go back. Reality sucks." She sat up.

"Pretty much." He agreed as he slipped out of bed and started looking for something to wear. All too soon they were both dressed and ready to leave. As they left, he took her hand in his and smiled. "Good morning wife."

She laughed and kissed him. "Corny, but very cute."

"Now you have to say it back." He nudged her.

She smiled and blushed slightly. So maybe she wouldn't have the traditional kind of nice things, but that was fine so long as she had him. She loved how sweet and kind he was, and if saying these little corny things every now and again was what made him happy, so be it.

"Good morning, husband."

* * *

**Please, please, please review and tell me what you think. I also would not be opposed to suggestions about how to tackle future marriages.**


	5. Hand Grenades and Horseshoes

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! A nasty combination of school and writers block left me unable to do much on this part of the story, I kept getting distracted by other chapters. The good news is that this means the next few chapters might come a bit faster, the bad news is I'm not as proud of this chapter as I have been in the past. I know that this is not "technically" a first married morning, but I felt it was worth doing all the same. I also think I'm gonna eventually do something similar when we get to April's wedding, regardless of what plays out on the show.**

* * *

**Hand Grenades and Horseshoes: Christina Maddison Yang - ? (2007)**

"You wanna go on my honeymoon?"

Meredith Grey looked over at her person. She was currently lying next to Christina in the latter's bed. The wedding dress still lay in a crumpled heap on the living room floor, a silent reminder of the shattered remains of the day. The last 24 hours had put them through something akin to hell, not quite hell but the two were definitely cousins. She had opted to stay the night at Christina's, you couldn't go through the event of being left at the alter alone. This was what had led them to be lying together on Christina's bed at 4 in the morning, fully awake and staring at the ceiling.

Izzie, George, Derek, and several other various members of the wedding party had come by at various points in the night. Even Alex had shown up at one point, but Meredith had firmly but graciously turned them all away. "Christina just needs time to think," had been her excuse to each of them. But truth be told, she didn't really know what Christina needed, she had been lying on the bed ever since she'd come home to find Burke gone. This was the most she had spoken since then.

"Do you wanna go on my honeymoon?" Christina asked again, turning her head to face Mer. "I mean, Burke and I had planned on going to Hawaii and the suite's already paid for and it'd be awkward going by myself and having the entire staff look at me with those god awful knowing glances." She turned her head back towards the ceiling.

Meredith lay quite for a minute, processing her friend's request. "Ok," She replied after a moment. The room settled back into silence for what felt like hours.

"What time is it?" Christina's voice broke the silence.

"Sometime after 4."

"How long have we been laying here?"

"At least 12 hours."

"He's really gone then. I don't think he's coming back." Her voice a range of emotions, from relief to anger to pain and several others Mer couldn't place.

Christina let a single tear make its way down her cheek. She would never again hear him tell her he loved her. Never again would she be doing another flawless quadruple bypass with him and have their eyes meet across the patient. She wasn't one for romantic sentiments, but if the wedding had happened and she'd woken up next to him, and if he had told her 'good morning wife', she knew without question she'd say it right back to him. And that scared the hell out of her, it scared her more than being single.

Christina let the word roll around in her head. Single, singular, only one, not two. She swallowed before repeating very softly, "He's gone."

Meredith took her persons hand.

"Yeah, yeah he is."

* * *

**If my timeline is right, Meredith and Derek and the post-it are next. Reviews are what keep me going, and if you have an suggestions for future chapters I'm all ears.**


	6. A Brief Moment in Time

**So I originally thought that Meredith and Derek were next, but it was graciously pointed out to me that Izzie and Alex came before Mer and Derek which threw my whole plan off because I was originally going to connect the two of them. But enough of my mini rant. I really like how this chapter turned out, I really got inspired (AKA fluffy and sappy) towards the end of it but that's ok because the majority if not all of these are meant to be fluffy and sappy.**

* * *

**A Brief Moment in Time: Alexander Michael Karev - Isobel Katherine Stevens (2009)**

Alex was not comfortable. Far from it actually. He was currently nodding off in a far too hard chair with far too thin padding. The hospital room felt cold and sterile and the slow, monotonous beeping of the machines was slowly driving him mad. But at that moment, he couldn't, wouldn't be anywhere else in the world.

Looking at Izzie laying there, his started absentmindedly playing with the ring in his finger. They were married, he was...married. And that meant that for better or worse, in sickness and in health, he was there for her. She was his Izzie, there was no way in hell he was going anywhere. So if that meant cramming himself into a chair and staying there all night, so be it.

She stirred, jerking him out of his fitful dozing. Late last night, she had started throwing up violently before passing out. In a panic he'd raced her back to the hospital and that's how they'd ended up here.

"Alex..." Came a groggy voice from the bed. Izzie looked around in confusion. "What happened, why am I back here?"

"You passed out Iz." He took her hand, struggling to keep himself from crying. He could not break down, not right now. Not when his wife of less than 24 hours needed him. Fear flashed across Izzie's face. "What's the last thing you remember?" He swallowed, trying to put up a brave front.

She closed her eyes. "We were in the trailer, I remember telling Den..." She trailed off and looked at Alex. "I remember you helping me with my hair." She blushed. "And I remember you and I, three times, and how we ripped the curtain off the window." Despite the circumstances a shadow of a smile flickered across both of their faces.

"That was my fault." Alex said sheepishly. "I had to grab _something_!" He protested.

She laughed and took his hand. "Thank you, Alex. Thank you for all of it. I know you were kind of forced into..."

"Hey, stop that." He interrupted her, caressing her cheek. "I wasn't forced into anything. I wanted this, I wanted you." Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, he leaned in close, being mindful of the wires and tubes. Before she could respond, he silenced her with a kiss. "Do you believe me?"

"Yeah." She whispered, her forehead touching his. He slowly made his way around the IV tube and oxygen line until he was lying in bed with her, cradling her in his arms. It was then, and only then, that Izzie began to cry. Alex held it in as best he could and just lay there, holding her tight.

"You and me, we're gonna be ok." He whispered in her ear. "This is all gonna be a distant memory in just a little while." He stroked the scarf that covered her now bald head and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I love you Mrs Isobel Karev."

"You shouldn't, you shouldn't love someone who'll die. I can't put you through that."

"Tough, I'm staying right here next to you and if the reaper comes I'll beat him back myself if I have too."

Through her tears she smiled up at him. The morning sun that was filtering through the blinds illuminated the dust particles, framing the two of them in a halo of golden light and made her feel, for just a moment, that everything was okay.

"Good morning, husband."

Alex chuckled, just a little. "Good morning wife."

The two of them lay back against the pillows of the hospital bed and for a few short minutes, the rest of the world didn't exist. The machines and tubes didn't exist, the hospital didn't exist, the cancer didn't exist. It was just Izzie and Alex with their hands clasped, newly wed and for just a brief moment in time, at peace.

* * *

**Ok, NOW Meredith and Derek and the post-it are next. Ideas, comments, and/or concerns are always much appreciated.**


	7. The Sunrise

**Ok, I am well aware of the rather long span of time between updates but this time not only did I have school and life getting in my way, but I also had to completely rewrite this chapter. See I was originally going to connect this story to ****_A Brief Moment in Time_**** (Izzie and Alex for all yawl not paying attention) but then someone pointed out that the post-it came after the big church wedding. Why I thought it came before I really do not know but regardless that meant I had to write a whole new story, which is not easy when you have to try and balance the newly married joy with the death and near death of George and Izzie, so this is what I came up with.**

* * *

**The Sunrise: Meredith Ellen  
Grey - Derek Christopher Sheppard (2009)**

"Today  
isn't a celebrating kind of day." Meredith said grimly as she sipped her  
coffee. Both she and Derek were sitting on a bench outside Seattle Grace, coffees  
in hand, watching the sunrise. While if you asked they'd say it was because  
they wanted to see the sunrise, the truth of the matter was that going inside  
was not an option, not at the moment.

It was defiantly not a good feeling, not being able to walk through the doors  
of a place you spend more time at then your house. But she just couldn't walk  
through those doors, not after the events of last night, the night that almost  
killed one friend and left the other dead. Meredith wondered if this was what  
Izzie felt as she stood outside the hospital after Denny died.

Derek nodded and put his arm around her. "No it's not." He agreed.  
"But it is the first day we're married, so that's something at  
least."

"We're not technically married you know. A post-it isn't exactly legally  
binding."

He grinned and kissed her. "Maybe not, but would you really have it any  
other way?"

She smiled and snuggled close to him. "Thank you for the coffee."

He knew she wanted to say so many other things, things that might not ever be  
said, but that was alright. "Anytime." He kissed the top of her head.

"We should probably call your mom."

"Maybe, or we could send it in a Christmas card."

She laughed. "Oh come on, she's your mother. We can send the cards to your  
sisters."

He grinned and kissed her. "Good morning, post-it wife."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Good morning post-it husband."

The two of them lapsed into silence, Meredith almost felt guilty for laughing.  
Not when George was dead. Finally Derek broke the silence.

"How's she holding up?"

Meredith shook her head. "We haven't told her yet, I don't know if she's  
ready for that yet." She knew what would happen, Izzie would be absolutely  
devastated. George was her best friend in the entire world. They had all been  
close, but just like Christina was Meredith's person, George was Izzie's.

"And Callie?"

"I don't know." Meredith sighed. "After he died, she took off  
and barricaded herself in her apartment."

Derek sat back, trying to wrap his mind around the idea that one of the  
strongest women he knew was breaking down. He pursed his lips. "You're  
right, today isn't a celebrating kind of day."

As they watched the sun come up, Meredith thought it was almost poetic in a  
way, as time marches on outside it ends inside. She used to take joy in  
watching the sunrise, now she doubted whether she would ever be able to look at  
them again.

* * *

**I know I know, it's really short. Turns out that balancing act is waaaaaay harder than it looks. Owen and Christina are next and they should be up tomorrow at the latest (start banging on wood). Reviews, comments, concerns?**


	8. A Special Kind of Broken

**Two in one day, I'm on a roll! Although to be honest, I'd had this story almost done for a long time but because I was trying to go in order I had to wait until Meredith and Derek were out of the way. Writing Christina is hard because she is the last person to do anything sentimental or sappy so I had to get creative and completely mangle the 'Good Morning, Husband, Good Morning, Wife' bit but I think I managed to do it in a way that was authentic to the characters.**

* * *

**A Special Kind of Broken: Christina Maddison Yang - Owen Kevin Hunt (2010)**

In every marriage there is some level of attraction and in almost all marriages there is sex and if you're very lucky it's pretty freaking amazing sex. The kind of sex that leaves you unable to walk and him with claw marks on his back and bite marks on his shoulder. But what most people don't know is that one of the things that really counts towards a fantastic sexual experience is the after, after the both of you are sweaty and satisfied. Some guys will roll over and do their own thing, whatever that may be. Others are the restless type, the ones that have to do something, like take a shower or turn on the TV.

Some just leave.

But every now and again you get a guy who will stay with you, physically, mentally, and emotionally. The guy who will hold you in his arms and lie with you all night or let you lay your head on his chest and twirl your hair in his fingers, those are the best ones.

Christina had had several of the first, Burke had been like that, and she'd had some of the second, Collin Marlowe for example, not to mention the drunken one night stands in college and med school. But it had been a very long time before she'd done this, just lay beside a man after they had just about split the bed in half and have it feel so right. Maybe that was a perk of marriage. But as she lay there in the darkness of the early morning hours, her mind slowly turned over the idea of her being married to Owen, she had to admit it felt right. Almost.

"Owen?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you have proposed to me if I wasn't falling apart?" She asked quietly.

Her question threw him slightly, but only for a moment. He should have expected Christina to ask a question like this. To be honest he had asked himself the same question.

"Yeah, yeah I would. Not at that moment, but eventually I would have proposed to you."

"Then why did you choose to do it then?"

"Because you needed someone, you needed me. And I'll be damned if I ever let you go one more day needing me and me not being there. I saw you needed me just as much as I need you. You were broken and I wanted to be the one to fix you."

They lapsed back into silence, she matched his breathing. In, out, in, out, it was steady and constant. Absentmindedly her hand drifted upwards, her fingers slowly running across the scar in his shoulder. Feeling her movement, Owen looked down.

"Would you have said yes if I haven't gotten shot?"

Christina shuddered as she went back to that moment in the OR. Feeling her shaking, Owen pulled her close and rolled onto his side so that they were lying there face to face in each other's arms. She felt the heat radiate off his body and his strong arms hold her close and for the first time in a long time, Christina Yang felt safe. After a few minutes, she answered him.

"I don't know," she said slowly, letting each word fall softly. "What I do know is that when I saw you on the floor, bloody and in pain, I knew right there that I could not lose you. I knew why Meredith stood in front of Gary Clark and told him to shoot her because if the roles were reversed, and it was Meredith operating on you with a gun to her head, I'd have done the exact same thing." She buried her head in his chest, breathing in the scent of him. It was a rough, rugged sent that made her head spin and excited her like nothing else could, not even surgery. "I have never in my life been as scared as when I thought you were dead."

She struggled not to cry, drawing in several raggedy breaths, forcing the tears back. Owen just pulled her closer and closer with each breath she took until it was almost impossible to tell where she ended and he began. They lay there like that for hours, neither of them moving. Both of them were afraid that if they moved the other would shatter into a million tiny pieces.

"I love you, Christina." He said, letting the words float softly into the cool morning air. The words were met with silence, just the sound of slow even breathing.

"I love you, Owen." She finally said. It was so soft that at first he wasn't sure if she'd actually said it, but still he felt his heart skip when he heard it.

She smiled, her hand on his chest. "Did I do that?" She asked innocently.

"You do that and so much more." Owen kissed her. "You light me on fire, you put my fires out, you make me feel like I'm supposed to be broken so I can fit with you."

He entwined her fingers in his, caressing her cheek with the other. He kissed her, it felt as natural as breathing. This was love, a special kind of love. It was a love that could only exist between two broken people, because they had both been broken. They had both been shattered and scared, but maybe that was what was supposed to happen so that they could be fit together.

* * *

**Definitely the longest chapter of the story thus far, it's the first one over 1000 words! Leave your reviews at the beep, *****_BEEEEEEEEEP_**


	9. Just For The Record

**The lack of reviews recently is a little disconcerting, I hope yawl aren't getting bored with the story. Moving right along, Teddy and Henry are definitely one of Grey's most underrated couples. I mean, you have plenty of MerDer and Crowen and Slexie, but not a whole lot of these two. I really enjoyed their story line and I'm not ashamed to admit I cried like a baby when she visited him in the morgue.**

* * *

**Just For The Record: Henry Scott Burton - Theadora Kim Altman (2010)**

"Ok, heart sounds good. How'd you sleep?"

Henry looked at Dr. Theadora Altman. She looked beautiful this morning, even though she was only dressed in scrubs and her hair was pulled back into a hastily done ponytail. "I slept great for a newly married man, Theadora."

"Oh god please don't call me that." She snorted. "Theadora has got to be the ugliest name ever invented. Call me Teddy outside the hospital."

He winced slightly when she stressed the 'outside'. "Oh come on," he lightly prodded. "I'm your husband, doesn't that give me the right to call you by your first name inside the hospital?"

"No." They both smiled as she turned back to his chart.

"Hey Teddy?"

"Dr Altman." She corrected him, not taking her eyes off the chart.

Henry just rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Fine, hey Dr Teddy Burton Altman?"

She shot him a slightly amused, slightly annoyed look. "Yes?"

"I just want to say thank you. You know, for marrying me after my insurance ran out and girlfriend dumped me so I could get on your insurance plan."

"Don't mention it." Damn, still no real gaugeable reaction.

"Why'd you do it?"

Well that certainly got her attention. She removed her eyes from the chart and leaned up against the foot of his bed.

"I don't know." She admitted. "Maybe it was because life had just thrown you such an absurd about of crap that I felt a need to step in."

"So I was just that pathetic, was that it?"

"I guess so."

He smirked and motioned her towards the chair next to the bed.

She grinned as she sat down. "Just for the record, I don't normally do this."

"What? Marry random yet incredibly handsome patients so they can get on your insurance? Because frankly I'd be insulted if this was something you did every other week, and I'm pretty sure that'd be illegal to boot."

They both laughed, partly at his comments and partly at absurdity of their situation.

"Just for the record, I never expected my first day as a married man to be like this?" He confessed to her.

"Well then, just for the record, what did you expect?" She inquired.

He chuckled. "Well, just for the record, it would have involved lots and lots of sex."

"Yeah, not gonna happen." She smiled.

"No I guess not." He smiled back, jeez he had a really nice smile she noted. "But it also would have included a lot of just holding her closely and enjoying the fact that we were together and we'd always be together."

"You really believe that? The whole staying together forever thing?"

"Don't you?"

She sighed. "I want too, but my parents went through a really bitter divorce when I was 10, and then they both got divorced again when I was a teenager. And then you and me. I mean, aren't we going to divorce eventually?"

"Wow, the ink's not even dry on the marriage license and she's already talking divorce." He joked, making her grin.

"What can I say," she shrugged. "I like to keep moving." They both laughed.

"I'm gonna let you get some rest, I'll see you later." She smiled at him and rested her hand on his for a moment before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Hey Teddy?" He called after her. She stopped and turned to face him. "Just for the record, I think Theadora is a beautiful name."

For an instant he could have sworn he saw just the slightest hint of a blush creep into her cheeks but it was gone long before he could be sure.

"I'll come by later to check on you." She said before she slipped out of the room. Henry sighed and leaned back into the pillow. This was not how he wanted to do this. Marriage wasn't supposed to be just a business arrangement. Marriage was supposed to be full of love and compassion and laughter, not cold hospital rooms and insurance. He took a deep breath, what a mess this all was.

"Good morning wife." He mumbled to the empty room.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, questions? Comments? Concerns? Declarations and/or manifestos?**


	10. A Little Bit of Magic

**A lot of people have been looking forward to this one so hopefully I've done it justice. Personally I've never really seen the hype about Calzona but maybe I've just not been paying close enough attention (although the fight between the two of them at the end of Season 9 is one of my favorite Grey's moments of all time due largely in part to that "apparently I lost you" line). Now that I've probably alienated a good 2/3's of you all, on with the story! **

* * *

**A Little Bit of Magic: Calliope Iphigenia Torres - Arizona Jessica Robbins (2011)**

"Calliope. Oh Calliope." Arizona sang. "Wake up Calliope."

"God what time is it?" Callie Torres groaned, reaching for the clock on her bedside table. Her eyes flew open as she saw the time. "Holy Crap! Arizona we gotta get to the hospital, it's already 9:00!"

"Ah ah ah, no we don't." Arizona said, pulling her wife back from her attempt to get up.

"What? What do you mean?"

Arizona grinned. "We have the next two weeks off."

"What about Sophia, one of us needs to go and..."

"Sophia is at Marks and she will be at Marks for the next two weeks while her mommy and I are honeymooning in the Caribbean."

Realization broke over Callie's face. "We're really married."

"We're really married." Arizona laughed.

"Did we, you know, make it official?" Callie's eyes danced.

"All I remember is you making is drinks after we got home from the reception and after that it's all a big fuzzy blur." Arizona giggled. "But seeing as how you and I are naked and wrapped in sheets, it's a pretty safe bet that we did."

Callie shot her a look. "I think we should better be safe than sorry." She laughed.

With a shriek Arizona found herself being pulled on top of Callie. "Good morning, wife."

"Mm, you bet it is wife." Arizona smiled as their lips crashed together.

* * *

"Ok, I wanna know who taught you how to do that with your tongue." Callie panted after the two of them had made all kinds of dirty and passionate love.

"I want to know what you put in those drinks you made last night." Her wife groaned as she fell back into the pillow. "My head is killing me."

Callie laughed and began to tick the ingredients off with her fingers. "Tequila, rum, mango juice, habanero juice, bitters..."

"Stop! I'm sorry I asked." Arizona moaned as Callie laughed. "Where the hell did you learn to make that, Guantanamo Bay?"

"Close, my friends and I used to all raid our parent's liqueur cabinets in high school and try and create new drinks with them."

"What a terrible thing to do to good booze."

The two of them laughed before Callie drifted off inside her head and lay silently staring at the ceiling.

"Cal?" Arizona asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Callie's eyes brimmed with tears. "He came back to dance with me." She smiled. "My dad danced with me at my wedding."

Arizona took her wife's hand. "He loves you."

"Yeah." Callie said quietly as a tear slipped down her smiling face. "Yeah he does."

Arizona beamed, this one fact meant the world to Callie and so it meant the world to her as well.

"You know Bailey was right."

"About what?"

Arizona kissed her. "We had a little bit of magic yesterday."

She kissed her again. "And we have it today." And again. "And tomorrow." And again. "And for all the tomorrows after that."

Callie looked at her wife, her hot, hot, blonde bombshell of a wife and felt her heart swell in her chest. "Yeah I do, and she's pretty damn incredible."

* * *

**I always imagined Callie had a wild child thing going on in high school so I figured she would know how to mix a drink that would make you forget everything the next morning (not unlike Cristina's 'Early Onset Alzheimer's' drink from season 6). I've been toying with the idea of doing a Mark and Lexie first morning drabble because, let's be honest, that moment under the plane was practically a proposal, or should I stay in the realm of reality? Lemme know your thoughts!**


	11. I Know You

**So I had started writing the Mark and Lexie story but then it started to grow legs and is now on its way to becoming a completely separate story with the first chapter up probably tomorrow. But in the meantime we get Ben ad Bailey so it's not a total loss. I've noticed a distinct lack of stories about these two, even more so than Teddy and Henry (but maybe not as much as Richard and Adele).**

* * *

**I Know You: Miranda Gloria Bailey - Benjamin James Warren (2013)**

"Flight 122 from Seattle to St Bart's, now boarding"

Ben Warren took his new brides hand.

"That's us."

"Give me a second, I have to say goodnight to Tuck!" Miranda swatted his hand away.

Ben smiled and reached for the phone. "Miranda, it's almost midnight, he's probably asleep."

"Yeah but..."

"You can call him in the morning." He said gently, taking the phone away from her.

"Hey!" She tried to grab the phone only to be met with a laugh.

"Come on, let's find our seats."

* * *

"This is us." He said as he slid into the row. Miranda stopped, looking at their seats.

"Um, Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could..." She began.

"Have the window because you like to look out at the sky?" He finished.

He laughed at her surprised look.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I know you." He grinned as he let her slide past him.

She rolled her eyes as he laughed. "Oh you know me?"

"Well yeah. For instance, I know that you try and call Tuck every night you're at the hospital and not at home so you can sing him to sleep."

"So? It's not like people haven't heard me do that." She countered.

'Ok, ok, fair enough." He admitted. "But I also know that you can't stand people who hum during surgery, you think it's annoying. I know that, while you'd never admit it to anyone, you secretly respect Dr Kepner because she underwent a similar transformation at the hospital that you did once upon a time from a somewhat shy and under confident person to an absolute force of nature." He chuckled at her surprised face before continuing.

"I know you have a fascination with science fiction and that you think men who can pull off orange are sexy." He smirked and touched her cheek.

"I know that while inside the hospital and in the operating room you're a strong and confident woman but you're not as confident in your personal life and that that scares you but it shouldn't, because I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I know that you love me and that I love you and Tuck and we're gonna have a wonderful life together Miranda."

He kissed her and leaned back in his seat as the plane taxied down the runway. Out of the corner of his eye he caught her searching her pockets. With a smirk he pulled out a stick of gum from his breast pocket and handed it to her.

"And I also know that you like to chew strawberry gum to help equalize the pressure in your ears while flying."

She scoffed and smiled as the plane climbed higher and higher. Pretty soon the flight attendant was coming around with drinks

"Would you like anything?"

So he thought he knew her huh? Well two can play that game.

"He'll have a rum and coke." She interjected before he could speak and had to bite back a laugh at his look of surprise before he nodded to the flight attendant.

"Credit card please."

When the woman had passed, he turned to her.

"Now just how did you know that I like rum and coke as a nightcap?"

"What, you think you're the only one who knows stuff?" She chuckled.

His eyes were laughing. "Ok then, let's hear it." He challenged.

"Well," she began. "I know that you have a thing for full figured women and that's nothing to be ashamed about because we are superior to the stick figures." He laughed.

"I know that you are one of the few people in the world who actually likes Mondays because they're the days that you get free Jell-O in the cafeteria. I know that you like to listen to gospel music while you shave to make up for not going to church and that you call you momma every Saturday just to say hello. Also I know that you can pull off multicolor socks even though they drive me crazy!"

He smiled and the two of them fell into a comfortable and familiar silence.

"Hey." He said, looking at his watch. "It's tomorrow.

"Yeah so?" She asked.

"That means I can officially do this." He leaned over and kissed her. "Good morning wife."

She giggled. "Good morning husband."

The two of them kissed before she leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes, smiling. She couldn't tell if she'd fallen asleep or not before she felt Ben's hand on her shoulder.

"By the way," his eyes twinkled. "I thought it might be of some interest to you to know that there is currently a pot going around about the status of Dr Kepner and Dr Avery's relationship, since I know just how much you enjoy such entertainment."

She felt the corners of her mouth twitch. "You're forgetting, Miranda Bailey sees everything, she knows everything, and I never loose. Put me down for $20 on him ruining her next relationship at the last possible moment."

He laughed as he slipped his hand into hers. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she looked down at the landscape below.

So maybe she didn't know everything, but neither did he. At least not yet, but then that was the fun of marriage. They would get to discover everything about the other soon enough. And when Jackson stood up at April's wedding the following year, she collected a cool $280 from the hospital staff.

* * *

**Bailey got a really short chapter last time so now she's getting the second one that's over 1000 words, she gets the best of both worlds. Reviews are love and I'm not above groveling so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review :)**


	12. Meant toCrap

**So this is, for now, the end. But, let's be honest, this is Grey's so like as not there is another wedding already in the works (Jolex? Anyone else?) so more chapters are surely on the way! This one was fun to wright, pure and simple, and it was also surprisingly easy. Hope you like!**

* * *

**Meant to...Crap: April May Kepner - ? (2013)**

Her head was spinning, pounding, throbbing. If she needed yet another reason to never drink again, this hangover was definitely gonna do it.

"Damn alcohol." April swore as she struggle to lift herself up. Thinking better of it she sank back down onto the hospital bed. She wasn't exactly sure why, of all the god damn places she could think of, she had run here, to Grey-Sloan Memorial, Seattle Grace Mercy Freaking Death Hospital.

She closed her eyes, silently thanking god that she had somehow managed to make it into the hospital, bridal gown and all, without anyone she knew seeing her. Actually that was a lie. Murphy had found her up against the wall with a bottle of gin in her hand, alternating between drinking like a camel who'd just found water and balling her eyes out. Instead of snapping pictures or raising the alarm, the girl had gently removed the bottle from her hand, guided her to an unused patient room, turned the lights off, and left her alone.

"I swear to god I'm naming that girl Chief Resident." She groaned to herself as a wave of nausea hit her. Not even bothering to try and make it to the bathroom, April just leaned over the side of the bed and vomited into a surprisingly well placed wastebasket. April stared at it for a moment, confused.

"How the hell did that get there?" She wondered aloud.

"I put that there last night." A voice from the opposite end of the room spoke up. April's head shot up, only to immediately go right back down with a groan. Leah moved towards her with a glass of water and two aspirins. "I figured you'd need it in the morning.

She handed April the glass and tablets.

"Drink." She ordered.

April happily complied before turning to Leah.

"Did you stay with me all night?"

"No, but I was in and out." The blonde replied, taking the empty glass. "As far as anyone knows you are Mr. Lenny Kraznitski, a 53 year old man being kept overnight for exhaustion." She quickly said in response to the flash of fear she saw in April's eyes.

April breathed a huge sigh of relief and sunk her head in her hands.

"God I really screwed up." She sighed.

"Oh I know." Was the reply. "As soon as everyone got back the news spread pretty fast. Did Jackson really profess his love to you in the middle of your wedding?"

"Well, I'm here instead of with Matthew, I'm hung over, and you pulled me into an empty patient room drunk, sobbing, and in a wedding dress. What do you think?" April snapped.

Leah grinned. "You actually remember that?"

"I remember some things, some very fuzzy things." April nodded before realizing she was wearing a pair of scrubs. "But I don't know where my dress went."

"That's currently hanging in the closet." Leah motioned. "But I think you better wash it first, it's got vomit, makeup, and booze all over it."

April closed her eyes, the dress was the least of her worries right now. "This is the second time you have found me drunk in this hospital." She suddenly realized.

"Yeah I noticed that. Man when you get drunk you get drunk _hard_!" Leah snickered.

"I really need to stop drinking." April groaned.

A buzzing suddenly captured their attention. Leah reached into her pocket, extracting April's cellphone and handing it to her.

"It's been going off all night."

"I bet." April sighed, looking at it. 37 missed calls from Matthew, 48 from Jackson, 128 from Meredith and the other doctors, not to mention the dozens of text messages. She didn't look at them but she could guess the gist of them. "So now what?" She asked as she fell back against the pillow. She should have been telling Matthew good morning, husband right now, not hung over and alone in a hospital bed.

"You're asking for relationship advice from the girl who slept with her boss and was all set to crash your wedding so she could tell her not to get back together with her wife?" Leah shot her a look.

"Yeah, maybe that's not such a good idea." April agreed.

"But I do think you know what you have to do. I mean, you did run out of a wedding."

Leah's pager chirped. "Crap, 911 on Jimmy. I gotta go." She sprinted for the door.

"Hey Dr Kepner?" She looked back. "Good luck with, you know, whatever." And with that she disappeared.

April was silent for a long while, counting the ceiling tiles. Yeah she knew what she had to do. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number. The phone rang and rang before she heard his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." She took a deep breath. "Listen, yesterday was a mess but I'm at the hospital now and I've had some time to clear my head. Can you come over?"

* * *

**Yep, I'm a big meany and not gonna tell you who she called, that one's up to you to decide for yourself. So, which was your favorite? What couple's first morning did you like the best (personally I enjoyed Richard/Adele for purely sentimental reasons)? Let me know which ones you liked, which you hated, or which you think Shonda will give us next!**


	13. A Plea for Help

**I have a little bit of a problem here. I already have an April wedding first morning but now that she and Jackson have tied the knot (can we all just say FINALLY?) I don't know if I should take down the one I have up, leave it up and put up another one, or just ignore it altogether. I'll leave the choice up to you. Please review with your thoughts, I'm pretty stuck here. (If I wasn't so serious I'd call it a review ploy.)**


	14. I Swear Someone's Done This Before

**I'm bAAAAAaaaack! Thank you all so much for your feedback and for sticking with this story in between marriages. It was so much easier when I had a backlog! Anyway, the title for this one is as it is because the whole running off to Lake Tahoe, as sweet and romantic as that may have been (BTW is Lake Tahoe where Reno is? Did they get married in Reno or is there a whole underground drive-thru wedding scene in Lake Tahoe that I don't know about?), was slightly reminiscent of George and Callie running off to Vegas (Chapter 4, ****_Nice Things_**** for your reference). Oh well, that's ok, it's still a nice story.**

* * *

**I Swear Someone's Done This Before: April May Kepner - Jackson Harper Avery (2014)**

"Soooo, how exactly do you know how long it takes to get to Lake Tahoe from Seattle?" April turned to face her new husband. "You're not married are you?"

Jackson smiled. "No, no I'm not married. Well I am now, but a buddy of mine back at Mercy West eloped with a scrub nurse and they needed a driver. That was a fun weekend." He smirked and she laughed. "Good morning wife."

"Good morning husband." She kissed him and smiled. She loved him and he loved her. They were finally together.

But that didn't help the giant mess they were in or how they would fix it. If anything it made it worse.

"You think anyone else from the hospital got married on a whim like this?" He asked as he twirled her hair.

"It wasn't a whim, at least it wasn't for me." She sat up. "Oh god please tell me it wasn't just a whim for you!"

"No, no it was not a whim! Definitely not a whim! Whim was not the right word." He quickly reassured her.

April let out her breath and fell back onto the pillow. Neither of them made any sort of sound for a few moments. Suddenly, Jackson started to chuckle. Very softly at first but gradually it got louder. April looked at him like he was crazy for a moment before she too started to laugh. They laughed at the broken wedding, at the fleeing to Lake Tahoe, at the small yet intimate wedding that no one else knew about, they laughed until tears streamed down their faces and their breath came in short gasps. There was not a good reason got the laughter, in fact it could even be considered down right inappropriate, but still they laughed until they were both quite out of breath. Still chuckling, Jackson looked at April.

"What are we doing?"

April wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't know, god we left such a mess back home didn't we?"

"Try not to think of that now." He cupped her face. "Let's just stay here for a little while."

April nodded and burrowed close to him. She loved him, probably always had. No, not probably, definitely. At first she thought he was just an attractive hunk of meat, arrogantly trying to sleep with any female with a pulse. But after losing Reed and Charles, they'd clung to each other and she'd realized what a wonderful guy he actually was. Then they'd had the whole mess last year with the sleeping together and the leaving and the revirginizeing and Matthew, oh god, Matthew! She left him at the altar, how was she ever going to face him again?

"Apes, I can here you thinking from here." He rubbed her shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

She sighed. "I think the best way to deal with this, with us, is to keep it a secret for now. I mean, I ran out of a wedding in full bridal garb and Stephanie probably has at least one contract hit out on you. Not to mention our parents. Your mother may like me, but I don't think she likes me enough to forgive this and I know my parents will just about have a coronary if they haven't had one already."

"So your solution is just not to tell them?"

"No, just don't tell them yet."

He nodded slowly. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah. I mean, there's already gonna be hell to pay when we resurface as it is, why make it worse?" He agreed. "I swear someone must have done this before."

She grinned. "My money's on Dr Torres."

He looked at her. "Really? Cause I would have pegged Grey on doing something like this."

She smirked and laid her head on his chest. It would be hard to go back, but as long as she had him it would be worth it.

* * *

**If Shonda doesn't break them up, I'm gunning for a Jolex wedding by the end of next season (or maybe Richard and Catherine, now THAT would be interesting). As per usual, a request for your wonderful and motivating reviews although story favorites are also a nice thing to get in the mail.**


End file.
